falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
CODE
CODE Conditioning ProtocolRB-2851 terminals; Security Office Terminal, (087): Epsilon-VI Security Alert: "RB-2851 SECURITY PROTOCOL 087 ''Epsilon-VI Security Alert ''In the event of a fault in the CODE Conditioning Protocol ('CCP', 021) resulting in a mass uprising of the robot janitorial staff (see definitions, Appendix III), any Class-II supervisor is authorized to declare an Epsilon-VI Security Alert. ''If such an alert is initiated, all security and defensive systems will activate, remote terminal functions will be disabled, and the Control Center will enter an automated lockdown state. Facility staff are advised to arm themselves and shelter in place. An external review will be conducted by the Military Robotics Oversight Committee ('MROC') within ten (10) business days to determine the appropriate course of action. ''This alert may be terminated: 1 By remote authorization from the MROC, or 2 By the Facility Administrator, from the Master Control Terminal in the Control Center. ''As a failsafe, if the Control Center has been compromised, a limited manual override can be initiated from the elevator access terminal in Security Room 3. Voiceprint identification of three registered Class-II supervisor-level employees is required to activate the override." was a pre-War medical procedure developed in the United States, designed for conditioning humans who underwent brain extraction (i.e. the brain) and preparing them for implantation in a Robobrain chassis (whether combat or janitorial). The principal means of achieving this was by flushing short and long term memory, eradicating the personality.RB-2851 terminals; Cerebral Reconditioning Terminal, Reconditioning Transcript 35X795: Subject: A124 ''Extraction: Successful, No Damage ''Original Age and Gender: 36, Male ''Ciroletti: "Recording now. Repeat that again." ''A124: "I said that if you don't put me back in my body, I'm going to kill you - then everyone else in this place." ''Ciroletti: "Interesting. You do realize that you're simply a brain attached to a vocal interface? That you don't have the capability to perform those actions." ''A124: "I don't care. I'll find a way. And when I do, you'll be the first to die." ''Ciroletti: "Wonderful, simply wonderful. The lack of your original body doesn't disturb you?" ''A124: "No. It doesn't matter. Whatever it takes, I'll end all of you." ''Ciroletti: "Switching off." ''Ciroletti: "Excellent. As soon as we flush the long and short term, this one will be ready. Recommend sending it along to Rawlings' tactical team as soon as it's fitted in a chassis."" Background Originally developed at Boulder Dome for Robobrain manufacture, CODE (Challenge, Opportunity, Discipline, Ethics) used a machine language designated Visual Standard. It's distinct in that it relies on optical relays to transmit data, which allowed it to be adapted for use with any creature capable of vision, including humans. After minor adjustments, CODE was harnessed for social control: Brainwashing soldiers and civilians so that they can't be brainwashed by the Chinese. It was also used to recondition conscripted prisoners for frontline service and increase the morale of already deployed forces by using live feed helmets.Boulder design document/2 A number of handheld devices were developed to use the CODE in the field. These were usually cameras with powerful flashbulbs, creating a flash that transmitted the commands. Victor Presper had one such device, with HALT commands printed on flash cards, and planned to use it to round up prisoners, infect them with the New Plague, and spur ODYSSEUS into action. As part of his plan relied on Boulder's frozen staff, he also planned to turn their invention on them, should they disagree with his plans.Boulder design document/3B.O.M.B.-001 design document Appearances CODE was originally designed to appear in Van Buren. It reappears in Automatron and the RB-2851 terminals. Category:Fallout lore Category:Fallout setting Category:Van Buren technology pt:CODE ru:КОДЭ uk:КОДЕ